


Meet Me in a Safe Place

by volsung



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little pining, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Robot Sex, Unrequited Crush, one-sided mcgenji, soft dom zenyatta, submissive genji, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsung/pseuds/volsung
Summary: Genji pines after someone he cannot have, but finds the person he really needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koujakustrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakustrider/gifts).



> Here is is, my first genyatta fic! I was so excited about writing this.
> 
> Some things I'd like you to be aware of before you read; Zen and Genji both have two sets of genitals here. Also this is pretty much just porn with no real semblance of plot at all, so don't expect much of that. Enjoy!
> 
> (ooh and it was written for my boyfriend, Gray <3)

Some weeks after stepping foot again at Gibraltar, Genji thought on how easy and natural it felt to be back, and working for Overwatch. He fell back into an old but familiar routine – or as much of a routine as it could be – and he rather thought it was good for him. His skills and reflexes were as sharp as ever due to all the time he had spent training in Nepal and after, and it felt good to finally be putting them to use. There had been two operations so far in which he’d been needed, but currently he was spending the day working out at the watchpoint, and he had taken a nap, a rare thing for him.

 

A single thing was on his mind today as he left the gym in direction of the rec room; his old friend Jesse McCree. He’d been very glad to find out he was still a part of Overwatch after the recall and was very much looking forward to catching up with him.

 

There hadn’t been much time to reminisce so far, but things weren’t awkward between them. It felt just like the old days, before Genji had left to roam the world alone. And Jesse had seemed excited to see him again too, much to Genji’s delight. He’d thought of his old friend several times in the time they were apart, reflecting on things unsaid, regretting what he’d lost. He had needed to get away, needed the time alone, but it had been hard to leave Jesse behind.

 

It just hadn’t been the right time, all those years ago. Genji had still felt a disconnect with his new body, even repulsion. He couldn’t have faced being intimate with anyone, though he did feel that yearning. He just wasn’t sure how it could even have worked.

 

Now though, it seemed he had a chance to make up for lost time.

 

In a rather good mood, he stepped into the rec room, keen on finding some tea in the adjacent kitchenette. He had no real need to consume food anymore, but it was a habit he had, to have tea with Zenyatta most afternoons. The omnic couldn’t drink it of course, but it was a tradition between them, one of the things that had carried over from Genji’s time in Nepal.

 

As he entered the room he heard laughter from the other side, and recognised Jesse’s voice. He still had some time before he was meant to meet Zenyatta, so he turned to look, expecting to greet his old friend and perhaps be invited to sit with him and whoever had made him laugh.

 

What he found instead made him freeze on the spot. The couch was facing the other way, so Jesse had no way of knowing Genji was there, and neither did his companion. Genji only saw the back of his head, but it was unmistakably his brother Hanzo. They were sitting very close to each other, and Jesse was grinning. The television was on, but they didn’t seem very interested in it. Genji sucked in a breath. His body felt cold, numb, and he stared for several moments before silently slipping out of the room.

 

The scene remained on his mind for the rest of the afternoon, and even over the next couple of days. He worried at it, wondering what Hanzo had been doing there, and also considering the nature of his and Jesse’s relationship. Did they meet after Genji left, years ago? Or was it a recent development? Had Hanzo been recruited into Overwatch? It seemed likely – just anybody couldn’t get clearance for this facility without good reason. Perhaps he was aware Genji was here. He must be, there was no way he wasn’t.

 

Zenyatta asked him if he was well that afternoon, no doubt sensing his distracted mood, but Genji gently brushed him off. His master meant well, but he wasn’t quite ready to discuss this.

 

So he bottled it in, and waited for something else to happen. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. He’d just have to wait and see.

.

.

.

.

Over the next week, Genji kept his eye out for any trace of Hanzo but never once ran into him, nor did he even pick up on any signs of his presence. Perhaps he wasn’t quite settled yet, or he might have been avoiding Genji too. And besides, Genji was called in for another mission that had him away from base for almost two days.

 

So it was four days after he had first seen Hanzo that Genji next caught glimpse of him. The situation made him wish he hadn’t left his room at all.

 

He was on his way for his workout and, as he passed the very same rec room, he heard the deep timbre of Jesse’s voice again. He spoke softly and Genji couldn’t make out any distinct words, but it piqued his interest. In retrospect he knew he probably should have ignored it, should have known what he’d find, but his curiosity got the better of him. He hadn’t spoken to Jesse since last week, and he did miss his presence.

 

He walked in, treading softly, and paused a corner in the wall, craning his neck to look at the sitting room.

 

It was Jesse, his back to Genji, and Hanzo, pushed between the wall and Jesse. His brother’s legs were wrapped around Jesse’s waist as he was supported by one thigh underneath him. There was little chance of them noticing him standing there, as their faces were rather occupied, lips locked in a deep kiss. Genji felt a whole-body tremor, and if he still had blood in his veins instead of coolant, it would have been boiling. He watched for a tortuously long moment, as if to make sure of what he was seeing, before fleeing. He didn’t care about being noisy this time; he almost wanted them to know he’d been there, that they’d been caught. Did they not care at all? Kissing like that where anyone could see?

 

As Genji walked back to his room he blinked furiously, realising belatedly that he was crying. _Crying_. Over Jesse kissing someone else. _Someone who wasn’t Genji_. He held back a choked sound low in his throat and, once he reached his room he slammed the door and leant against it, his breaths coming in short spurts.

 

A feeling akin to claustrophobia had set in, and Genji removed his faceplate, desperate for some cool air. He tossed it aside and walked to his small bathroom. He rarely looked at his face anymore, though it didn’t repulse him as it had in the past, but he looked at it now, the welted skin and long scars that traversed it, cutting diagonally and stretching across his lip. He met his own gaze, his own reddened eyes, and scowled.

 

There was a knock at his door, and he shouted ‘ _Go away’_ , but the next moment the door opened anyway. He’d forgotten to lock it. Looking towards the main room, not really caring at this point who might see his face, he readied himself to snarl at whoever it was disturbing him.

 

“Oh, it’s you.” He said instead, and looked down at the floor, away from where Zenyatta was floating there looking at him.

 

“I heard you return. I thought you had gone to the gym?”

 

Genji made a soft laughing sound, though nothing was really funny. He couldn’t hide anything from this omnic. “I was going to go work out,” he nodded. “But then…”

 

He paused to gather his thoughts, and Zenyatta patiently waited.

 

“But then I saw Jesse. He was with my brother. They were… kissing.”

 

“Ah yes, I knew Hanzo was here.” Zenyatta said, and Genji smirked. Zenyatta always knew everything. “And their being together upsets you.”

 

It didn’t sound like a question but Genji answered it like one. “I thought Jesse and I…” He trailed off, still not looking at Zenyatta. “I thought I had a chance with him. But I’m a fool. Look at me. I’ll never have that again, never have anyone again. I’m too broken.”

 

His voice was dangerously shaky, and he felt new tears threatening to spill. He gave up all pretence and let himself sink to the floor, let the tears fall. It wasn’t the first time he cried openly in front of Zenyatta. The omnic knew him better than anyone. He still floated in the doorway for another minute, watching, before hovering closer and dropping to the floor next to Genji.

 

“I know you do not truly believe that, Genji. You’ve made such progress since I met you, and you no longer think of yourself as such. You may not be the human you once were, but you are still worthy of happiness and friendship, and I know you know this.” He spoke gently, calm and collected where Genji was not.

 

“I hate it when you go all perceptive on me,” Genji said through a sob, and when Zenyatta spoke again there was a smile in his voice.

 

“That is not true either, my student.”

 

Genji continued to cry, not knowing what else to do or say. A small part of him knew Zenyatta was probably right, he just didn’t want to admit it.

 

“And besides,” Zenyatta added, “There is no reason you could not have that. You are deserving of love, you still have a functioning body… You could still have what McCree and your brother have.”

 

Genji held in a breath, unsure of where Zenyatta was going with this. His master knew him well, but not that well it seemed. He was about to tell him so, but the omnic continued to speak; “There are other ways for omnics and cyborgs alike to experience pleasure.”

 

_What?_

 

Genji felt like his brain had short-circuited. The words were strange coming from Zenyatta – this was not a subject they had ever discussed, at all. And what did he mean by _that_ anyway?

 

It must have shown on his face because his master chuckled softly. “It has taken you time to get to this point, Genji. I understand your distress. But I know it is possible for you, if you wish, to feel that again. If not with your friend McCree, then with anyone else that you wish.”

 

Genji finally swallowed down the lump in his throat. “You… really think?”

 

Zenyatta bowed his head in a tiny nod. “You are deserving of love,” he said again. “And you are desirable.”

 

Genji almost choked, staring openly at his master now.

 

But before he could say anything, Zenyatta placed a hand on his upper arm and pulled gently. “You need rest and to calm down. Do you think you can sleep?” Genji let him direct him to the bed, where he sat cross-legged in silence, with trails of tears still gleaming on his cheeks.

 

“Master –”

 

“We can discuss it later. Lie down.”

 

Genji surprised himself by obeying. He was a little curious, but the thought of a nap was enticing. He hadn’t slept for several days – not unusual for him – but he felt like he could now. He lay on his side, and Zenyatta moved to hover close to him, one hand cupping his face. It softly traced the contour of his helmet, then circled back around to stroke a line down to his neck again. It felt akin to the times in the past when Genji used to have night terrors frequently. Zenyatta was always there to ground him by providing a much-needed physical contact.

 

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes for good, sticky tears blurring his vision. The only noise was the soft hum of Zenyatta’s machinery at work, a familiar and comforting sound.

 

It was easy to slip into a deep slumber when he felt so calm and safe.

.

.

.

.

Later when he awoke, he was not so passive.

 

“You said omnics and cyborgs can feel pleasure in… other ways?” He asked as he stretched an arm behind his back. Zenyatta was still hovering inches above the bed, his hands in his lap in a meditative pose.

 

“Of course,” he said. “I could show you.”

 

Genji laughed, but then stared when Zenyatta continued to look at him rather meaningfully for someone with no facial expression to speak of. “You’re serious.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is this something you’ve taught people before?” He said that as a laugh, but almost immediately regretted it. But Zenyatta took no offense and answered truthfully.

 

“I have not wished to do this with anyone else before.”

 

 _Oh_. Genji felt his face heat up. Now that sure was something.

 

“Now, I can show you, if you want.”

 

“Yes.” Genji said at once, a little breathlessly.

 

“Then lie down again, on your front this time.” Zenyatta gestured to the spot beside him on the bed, and waited for Genji to obey. Feeling taut with anticipation, Genji lowered himself onto his stomach and rested his head upon his folded arms. He felt movement behind him and when he sneaked a look he saw Zenyatta positioning himself above his back.

 

“I am going to remove a panel from your lower back.” Zenyatta announced, and Genji felt fingers just to the side of his ribs. They traced lazy circles over the curves of his waist, and then the hands flattened themselves just above the swell of his backside before moving back upwards. Zenyatta manipulated the parts there with care, until the main panel in the middle of Genji’s back was loosened enough. He placed it to the side, on the nightstand.

 

“Tell me to stop at any moment if you need to.” Zenyatta said before doing anything else.

 

 _I trust you_ , was the response on Genji’s tongue, but he held it and only nodded silently instead. “Very well,” Zenyatta said, and he smoothed his fingers over the exposed wiring of Genji’s back. It was a strange feeling – Genji wasn’t usually aware of his circuitry. It was so tightly packed and hidden by his plating, that he never gave it any thought. But he could feel it now, every movement of Zenyatta’s fingers, how they caressed each wire, sometimes slipping between two of them. Zenyatta continued his exploration for a few minutes. It was nice enough, but far from the pleasure Zenyatta seemed to have promised.

 

It was then that Zenyatta’s fingers found a spot, _something_ , that caused a spark to run through Genji’s entire body. It shot down each of his limbs, through his brain, and faded out as quickly as it had happened. It was over in a second, but it had been so intense it left him breathless. A cloud of steam was expelled from his vents, dissipating in the cool air.

 

“Was that good?” Zenyatta asked, sounding actually curious.

 

“Hng – I don’t know what you just did but please, do it again.”

 

A chuckle, then; “Of course.” His finger returned to that spot and touched down for a second, then again, teasing, before pressing, and _wiggling_. Genji let out a gasp, and his hips lifted from the bed. His eyes shut tightly as he smashed his face into the covers. He rode the feeling for several seconds this time before it faded.

 

“H – How –” Genji breathed.

 

“Let me try something else.” Zenyatta said cheerfully. Genji felt a pull, and there was a metallic sound, and one of his wires actually disconnected. He had a thought to ask what Zenyatta was doing, but then the wire reconnected, shooting another wave of electric pleasure right to his brain.

 

Zenyatta waited for a moment for Genji to come back to his senses, before explaining. “I disconnected two of our wires and touched them together.”

 

“Shit –”

 

“I had always wanted to try that.”

 

“You sure you’ve never done this to anyone?”

 

“Nobody but myself.” Zenyatta answered, and dammit if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Genji had ever heard. His master had touched himself, teased at his own wiring like he was doing to Genji, just for the pleasure of it, and that thought drove Genji wild. He sat up slowly, giving Zenyatta time to move out of the way, and looked at him eagerly.

 

“Show me how to do the same for you.” He said, and touched Zenyatta’s hand with his own. “Lie down with me.”

 

His master said nothing, and let Genji pull him down so they were lying facing each other, on their sides. His orbs did not follow, continuing to hover above, like orbiting bodies. “Show me,” Genji repeated.

 

Slowly, Zenyatta took both his hands and led one to a spot at the juncture of his shoulder and his arm. “The red wire,” he said, “follow it, until – ah!”

 

Genji grinned. He couldn’t help it. Zenyatta threw his head back slightly and made a hissing sound, and his hand near their hips tightened its hold on Genji’s. So Genji did it again, and again, until Zenyatta _whined_ , and Genji had no idea he could make sounds like that. Hurriedly, Zenyatta’s hand let go of his and snaked around Genji’s waist to rest within the open panel of his back. Genji only had a second’s warning before the finger’s pressure on that one exposed spot returned, and he shook with it, groaning, closing his eyes only briefly. He wanted to look at Zenyatta’s face, even though there was nothing to see there he hadn’t seen before.

 

They continued to explore each other’s bodies, until Genji almost couldn’t take it anymore. He was over stimulated, but it wasn’t bad, just not the kind of feeling he was used to. It had been a long time since he’d done anything like this, but then again, it had never been quite the same.

 

“Can I… kiss you?” Genji asked quietly. He was reminded that he had done it once before, quite a while ago in Nepal, but they had never spoken of it. They were used to touching each other in simple ways, fingers curled around each other’s, shoulders brushing as they sat close together, a touch of Genji’s forehead to the set of blue lights on Zenyatta’s own head… But it had never meant anything like kissing him now would.

 

Zenyatta nodded once, and Genji inched forward to press his lips to the seam in the omnic’s faceplate that evoked a mouth. The metal was warm, a little tangy, but in a pleasant way. He inclined his head, deepening his kiss as much as he could and, to his surprise, Zenyatta pushed back ever so slightly, like he was returning the gesture. Genji hummed in pleasure. He knew Zenyatta could not kiss, and that he probably wasn’t getting anything out of it, so it meant he was doing it for Genji’s sake. He smiled against the metal, pulled back, then pressed a shorter kiss to it, and another, before edging back to rest his head on the pillow again.

 

“I never thought… I could feel anything like that again.” He admitted, taking Zenyatta’s hands in his own once more.

 

“Glad I could help, my student.” Zenyatta said, his tone light and cheerful.

 

They remained lying there for what felt like hours, drifting in and out of sleep, talking in soft voices, and Genji thought he’d never felt so at peace. It drove thoughts of Jesse and Hanzo out of his mind completely, for the time being.

.

.

.

.

If Genji felt sad about his brother and Jesse over the next week, it was second to what he felt when he was with Zenyatta. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought of his master that way, but he’d also never imagined Zenyatta could return any feelings for him. Not those kinds of feelings.

 

Damn it all, he wasn’t even sure what it was he was feeling. He and Zenyatta fooled around with their wiring twice more after that initial occasion, but they didn’t discuss what it meant at all, if anything. Perhaps his master was simply just showing him what his new body was capable of feeling – with nothing more to it. That was possible, for friends to mess around without any strings attached, wasn’t it? Genji, in his youth, definitely had been no stranger to meaningless sex. But that was it; this, with Zenyatta, didn’t feel meaningless. At least not to him.

 

It was one morning, after a night spent exploring each other, that Genji and Zenyatta sat meditating together as they often did. Genji wasn’t at all in the right mindset for meditation. It had been on his mind for days now, to ask Zenyatta what he made of all this, but he kept shying away from it, worried what his master’s answer might be. If Zenyatta didn’t feel the same, then that couldn’t be helped. But Genji was afraid to find out.

 

He turned over each possibility in his head, examining each probable outcome, some of them more realistic than others, and it only worried him more. As he started thinking he might have to cut this session short, his master spoke, his voice loud in the long silence they’d been sitting in.

 

“You are troubled, my student.”

 

Genji bit his lip, but didn’t answer yet.

 

Zenyatta turned his head towards him. “Something is on your mind? Would you like to talk about it?”

 

Rather than continuing to worry, Genji threw all caution to the mind, and blurted out; “Master… What are we?”

 

Zenyatta hummed. “Well, if I am as adept at reading you as I think I am, then… You probably shouldn’t be calling me master anymore. It might be a bit, how to say, improper?”

 

Genji’s heart skipped a beat. “You mean…” He cleared his throat hurriedly. “You mean you have feelings for me?”

 

“Oh my dear sparrow, I have for a long time. I have waited for you, patiently. And now here you are.”

 

“I’ve always been there though.”

 

“Yes, but you had much personal growth to go through, and it was not the time. I could not put my own feelings before your needs.”

 

“Master…”

 

“I told you I had never done this with anyone. I have never felt more certain that I love a person, either.” Zenyatta reached out to take Genji’s hand.

 

“So you want a relationship?” Genji asked, as thought it were not obvious. But he wanted to hear Zenyatta say it.

 

“I would like nothing more.”

 

Genji felt like he could almost tear up. He held Zenyatta’s hand tightly in both of his, a smile on his face that his master could not see. After a moment he reached up to unmask himself. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He announced with a grin, before leaning forward. Zenyatta’s hands came to rest at his shoulders, his fingers curling around the back of Genji’s neck, as he pushed his faceplate against Genji’s soft mouth. It was a feeling Genji thought he would never tire of, moving his lips on that warm, smooth metal. They separated after a minute, though Genji touched his forehead to Zenyatta’s, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“I have not been so happy in years,” he said. “You are… so much.”

 

“Genji your happiness is important to me. I wish to take very good care of you.”

 

Genji opened his eyes and leant back to take in all of Zenyatta’s face. This couldn’t make him forget Jesse completely – he still felt some heartache there – but he did feel happy about Zenyatta. Very happy.

 

“Can I touch you.”

 

Zenyatta inclined his head. “Yes.”

 

Genji’s hands went right to the sensitive spot he knew was hidden within Zenyatta’s shoulder. He inched forward on his knees until he was looming over him, a hand on his shoulder and the other at his thin waist. “Sorry for cutting our meditation short.”

 

Zenyatta chuckled. “I think I do not mind, this time.”

 

Laughing too, Genji pushed gently until his master was on his back, and he began touching and prodding at all the spots he had discovered made Zenyatta come undone. The omnic, too, brought his hands to smooth over his chest, all the way down to press upon two spots near his pelvis, earning him a groan from Genji.

 

“I have no clothes,” Genji said, then, “but why do you never remove yours?” It was true, Zenyatta had so far kept his tattered trousers on during each of their encounters. “I’m sure there must be some sensors down there?” He smiled mischievously.

 

“Oh,” Zenyatta said with a laugh in his voice. “I think you will find more than just sensors.”

 

“What.” Genji blinked, watched Zenyatta’s face until the omnic nodded, then proceeded to slowly loosen the trousers from his hips. They slipped off easily, baggy as they were, and Genji pulled them down Zenyatta’s legs until the omnic was completely bare.

 

He stared, unsure of what he was really seeing. There was a smooth mound at the front that looked like it could be removed, and lower down a posterior hole quite unlike human genitalia. Genji looked back up at his master’s face, his lips slightly parted.

 

“Touch all you want.” Zenyatta told him, and if he were capable of it, he might have been smirking.

 

“You didn’t tell me…” Genji chided, though it was said softly, and he brought his hands down to caress Zenyatta’s inner thighs, his fingers coming close to the orifice, but only just. Zenyatta’s legs trembled slightly. He found two more sensors, at the juncture of the omnic’s legs and hips, and prodded at those, watching for a reaction.

 

Zenyatta made a delicious sound and threw his head back, and Genji saw his hands clench into loose fists. He himself made a quiet involuntary moan. His fingers continued to tease around Zenyatta’s hole, his thumbs rubbing along the sides, and touching at the plate at the front of his pelvis. Curious, he gently pulled it away, and pulled out Zenyatta’s cock. It was synthetic, long enough, decently thick, and overall pretty average, but Genji ached with need at the sight of it.

 

“I didn’t… Never imagined you had anything like this.” He said, slightly shocked. He gave the cock a few pumps, watching as Zenyatta leant back to touch his head to the floor. “Are all omnics built like this?”

 

“Some,” Zenyatta said, in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

 

“Never had your cock sucked, then?”

 

“I told you –”

 

Genji grinned, kneeling closer, and wrapped his lips around the tip, keeping a firm hand on the base. Zenyatta interrupted himself with a surprised sound, and covered the lower part of his faceplate with one hand. Genji smiled and licked a long stripe up Zenyatta’s cock before taking it in his mouth again. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed in pleasure at the sound Zenyatta made.

 

His other hand found its way to the small hole he’d seen earlier, and he teased at the entrance with the tips of his fingers. It was warm and wet already, lined with some form of lubricant, and when he pushed, his fingers went in easily. He crooked them deep inside, rubbing, while his other hand and mouth were occupied with Zenyatta’s cock.

 

The omnic had his back arched above the floor, and his limbs were shaking. He didn’t quite seem to know what to do with them. “Genji… Genji, oh… So good, Genji…”

 

Genji felt something warm low in his gut at the sound of his name being moaned like that. He already loved his master’s voice, loved to hear it say his name, but he’d never gotten to hear it like this.

 

In no time at all it seemed, he had Zenyatta shaking bodily and moaning softly, incoherently. Genji released the cock from his mouth with a wet sound, but kept his fingers dipping in and out of his master as fast as he could. “Are you close? Come.”

 

Zenyatta groaned loud, and trembled around Genji’s fingers. His hands scrabbled at the floor, searching for an anchor, and his legs went taut on either side of Genji’s head. Several seconds later he went as limp as possible, sighing slowly.

 

“Genji…”

 

There was no cum, and the cock was still rigid, leading Genji to wonder at how soon he could have his master come undone for him again.

 

“Genji,” Zenyatta sighed again. “That was incredible. You were so good, so good for me.”

 

Genji shivered slightly at that, and scooted closer so they could wrap around each other, a jumble of metal limbs. Zenyatta’s fingers toyed at the sensors near Genji’s pelvis, apparently intent on returning the favour.

 

And all of this had given Genji an idea.

.

.

.

.

Angela didn’t take him seriously at first. She sighed that she was busy and to leave her out of his prank or whatever it was he needed ‘robot genitals’ for.

 

But Genji stood firm and crossed his arms, trying to communicate that he actually meant it. She considered him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, putting down her notepad.

 

“You’re actually serious.”

 

He nodded, keeping silent, and suddenly she smirked at him. “So when did he ask you out? Or was it you that did the asking?”

 

“Huh – what –”

 

“Zenyatta.” She enunciated like he was a child, though her tone of voice was rather fond.

 

Genji felt his face heat up but he didn’t answer, turning his head away. Had it been that obvious to everyone but him? Lúcio and Hana both this morning had clapped him on the back with congratulations through their muffled laughter. He didn’t like to think how they could already be aware of him and Zenyatta, so he just nodded and brushed it off.

 

Angela told him she didn’t have time for him before the weekend, and sent him off with a date and time to present himself in her lab.

 

Excited, Genji tried to contain it and went about his usual business for the next several days.

.

.

.

.

It was almost a week later that Genji and Zenyatta found time to spend together, Genji casually inviting his master to his room for some much needed meditation. As soon as the omnic floated through his door however, Genji unmasked himself and planted a desperate kiss to that warm, smooth faceplate.

 

“Been wanting to do that for days,” he said once he took a step back. “I missed you.”

 

“We’ve been together for the past 3 days.” Zenyatta chuckled.

 

“Not alone. And not like this.” Genji breathed, taking Zenyatta’s hands. “Sit with me?” They sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, face-to-face, and Genji not letting go of his hands. “I have something to show you,” he said, “but first… I need to tell you…” He looked into his master’s face for a long moment before shying away and focusing his attention on their joined hands. “If we are to do this I want to be honest with you.”

 

“You can tell me anything, my dear.” Zenyatta said gently.

 

“I want to be dominated.” He felt himself flush green as he said it, and he turned his head away. Zenyatta’s hand slipped out of his own and cupped his chin, turning Genji’s head back to face him.

 

“What did you say?” Zenyatta’s tone was unreadable, and Genji swallowed thickly.

 

“I want you to dominate me.” He said it slower this time, carefully pronouncing each word, and looked firmly at the eye slits in Zenyatta’s face. Zenyatta stared back at him, and Genji had a moment to wonder if he was in shock. But the omnic then leant forward, pushing him onto his back and taking both his wrists in hand.

 

“Yes, I think I can do that for you, Genji.”

 

Genji’s breath caught, and his vents let out a cloud of steam. He nodded, waiting to see what Zenyatta was going to do. Keeping a tight hold on Genji’s wrists, his other hand trailed down the cyborg’s body, teasing at the spots he knew he liked best. He straddled Genji’s hips as he softly caressed his body. “You said you had something to show me?”

 

Genji nodded again. “Can I have one of my hands back?”

 

Zenyatta allowed one of the hands to slip from his grasp and, keeping his eyes on his face, Genji reached down between his legs and undid the hatch there slowly. Zenyatta sat back further on his heels to watch him do it. He tilted his head slightly to the side and hummed, a pleased sound.

 

“Is this for me?” Zenyatta asked, looking up and down Genji’s body.

 

Desire shot through Genji, and he had to fight down an embarrassing sound. “Yes. Only for you, Master.”

 

With another happy hum, Zenyatta released his other wrist and knelt down, taking Genji’s new cock in hand to inspect it. It was the same colour as his off-white plating, with a greenish head, and of a similar girth as Zenyatta’s own. He gave it an experimental pump, and lifted his head to watch as Genji groaned. “Please…”

 

“You have not had any of this in years,” Zenyatta remarked, ignoring him. “Yet now you had it installed just for me? Do you realise how flattering that is?”

 

“Yes. I needed it. Need you, Zenyatta…”

 

The omnic stroked him a few more times, and his other hand rested on the cyborg’s inner thigh, his thumb stroking a circular pattern there. “What is it you need, Genji?”

 

“Ah,” Genji hissed. “I want you. I need you to fuck me.”

 

“Yes, I can see that.” Zenyatta said, and his free hand moved from where it had been caressing his leg, to touch the rest of Genji’s new anatomy, a so-far neglected addition. Genji’s hole was already so wet, and Zenyatta gently parted the folds before entering him with one finger. He could feel the warm metal stretching him, but his body quickly adjusted.

 

“Yes. Please,” Genji whined.

 

“You have no done this in so long. You must be excited to do it again.” Zenyatta said, and damn him he sounded so calm.

 

“You’re killing me,” Genji laughed.

 

“Oh, my wish is not to torture you. I’m sorry, sparrow.” Zenyatta removed his hands from his body and sat up straight. “You’re going to lay down on the bed for me.”

 

“Yes.” Genji said, and moved to do so. He rested on his back, eagerly watching as his master remove his single article of clothing. An adjustment to his chrome plating, and his own cock was released, solid and stiff as last time. Zenyatta joined Genji on the bed, kneeling above him.

 

“You are splendid. Your body is beautiful.” He said, and Genji felt immediately warmer than before. “Now,” he took Genji’s cock again and resumed his ministrations. “Tell me what you need.”

 

“Your hand. Your fingers, in me.” Genji said, but Zenyatta didn’t move. “Please.”

 

Genji then felt fingers return to tease at his entrance, a thumb spreading him open. Two fingers entered him this time, testing the stretch of his body. It was enough.

 

“I don’t need that much preparation, so please.” Genji shifted his hips, trying to force the fingers in deeper.

 

“So impatient, my student.” Zenyatta said, but he still fingered him more thoroughly. “All in due time. I want to have you begging for me.”

 

Genji groaned, closing his eyes. “Why are you _good at this_.”

 

“I wasn’t made yesterday.”

 

“You’re way younger than me!” Genji laughed, but he let the subject drop when Zenyatta added another finger, just as his thumb went to circle his clit. With both those hands working him, Genji almost couldn’t handle it. His whole body felt so oversensitive already. He moaned. “I can’t… I can’t last if you keep doing this…”

 

“Do not come yet. Wouldn’t you rather feel me inside you when you do?”

 

Genji nodded fervently, and let out a few desperate moans. His entire body was on edge, the heat in his gut almost too much. Zenyatta’s fingers were fucking him gently, with his thumb pressed to his clit, while his other hand worked his cock. Genji grit his teeth against a louder moan, feeling sweat form on his forehead. His body expelled more steam.

 

“Please! Please just fuck me, Master. I want your cock, I need it. I need you.” He babbled, tossing his head back, breathing hard. “Please. I’ve been good for you.”

 

“Good?” Zenyatta repeated. “Yes, very good, Genji. You’re doing so well.”

 

“Hng…” Genji breathed, toying with an idea he had, but not sure of it yet. “I want to be good for you. I’m yours. Your good boy.”

 

Zenyatta made a slightly choked sound. “Yes. You’re mine, sparrow. My good boy.”

 

“Yes…” Genji groaned, grinding his hips down further on Zenyatta’s fingers. “Please. Please take me.” And all at once both Zenyatta’s hands were removed from his body, leaving him trembling and whimpering. He looked down, and saw Zenyatta kneeling with his own cock in hand, lining himself up. The omnic took him by the hips and lifted him so his backside rested upon his thighs. Body taut with anticipation, Genji shifted closer so that Zenyatta’s shaft finally touched him. His body throbbed with need.

 

Zenyatta’s cock circled his entrance once, rubbing against him, before slipping inside completely in one long thrust. Genji made a broken sound, his mouth falling open. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like, to be full of another person, the pleasant stretch of it and how desperate he was for _movement_.

 

“Master, please, fuck me. I’ll do anything – _ah_ –”

 

Zenyatta began to move, a fast pace, mechanically precise, and so, so good. Genji thrust back, needing more, needing it deeper.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Zenyatta groaned, for the first time sounding like he might lose control. “You did so well, my darling, you deserve it. You’re taking it all so wonderfully. Good boy.”

 

“Hah –” Genji _definitely_ would not last if his master kept saying things like that. Especially with Zenyatta fucking him deep, with long strokes, his hands holding Genji’s hips in place in his lap. He suspected Zenyatta knew this very well.

 

Another minute of this and Zenyatta took one of his legs by the ankle, and changed their position so Genji was on his side, with a hand holding him by the leg and another by the hip. He started fucking him faster, the wet slapping sound mixed with the hum of his internal processes. Genji felt drool down the side of his cheek but did not care, could not concentrate on anything except this omnic, giving him what he thought he could never have again. He held on tight to the duvet of the bed, looking up into his master’s face. “Zen… Zen…” He couldn’t manage more than the first part of his name in between moans.

 

“I know, my sparrow,” Zenyatta said, and his voice was slightly garbled. “You can come now. Come for me…”

 

On command Genji threw his head back and shut his eyes as his body went rigid, and he came, on his stomach and around Zenyatta, shaking and moaning. The omnic fucked him through it, emitting strangely breathless sighs for someone who didn’t need to breathe. When Genji started to regain his senses he realised Zenyatta was squeezing one of his hands in his own, and he squeezed back. “Zen,” he breathed, “I love you…”

 

Zenyatta groaned. “Genji!” He leant further above Genji’s body, his thrusts becoming erratic.

 

“Please come, Master. Use my body.”

 

With another distorted cry, Zenyatta sheathed himself deep within Genji and, though there was no cum, he knew the omnic was coming. Zenyatta lowered his head so their foreheads could touch, and Genji took the opportunity to kiss his face again, with a little flick of his tongue against the metal, too.

 

“Genji, Genji…” Zenyatta said softly. “I love you so much.”

 

Genji sighed, a drawn-out and happy sound, and wrapped his arms around the omnic still leaning above him. They embraced for a few minutes, Zenyatta taking the time to pull out of Genji and to lie down more comfortably, but soon after the omnic went to the bathroom to wet a towel with warm water for him. Once he was cleaned up, Zenyatta lay back down, behind him and holding him.

 

“Was that good? Was that what you wanted?”

 

Genji smiled. “I’ll tell you about other things I like, but yes it was perfect.”

 

“I am glad I could make you happy.”

 

“Master you always make me happy.” Genji told him. He leant back so he was pushed closer against Zenyatta’s body. “I want to never move from this spot again.”

 

Zenyatta laughed. “I think your wish can be granted, for a little while.”

 

Genji smiled, yawned, and closed his eyes feeling the happiest he’d been in ages.


End file.
